Read it and weep
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: Jennifer,the alter ego Rosalie Hale wants to be.But Jen is only a character in Rose's journal.Exactly that a character in the new best seller.This best seller is Rosalie's private personal journal.This world is not as great as Rosalie thought it would be.


Rpov

My name's Rosalie Hale. Some people say high school is the worst part of a persons life. What with the popular, peer pressure, and zits. It's just too hard for some teens to handle. This isn't one of those stories. Meet Jennifer, but you can call her Jen.

(Jen's version of high school)

_High school a fantastical kingdom of promises and peril._

_With Warriors(flashes to wrestlers), the wizards(flashes to science lab kids), and witches (flashes to Mrs. Cope)._

_A bizarre world where the laws of society don't apply. It is here where destiny finds the unstoppable Jen. And her never ending battle for truth, justice, and gym._

_The rope, the down fall of every high school student since the dawn of time. But it's not the length of the rope, it's the strength of the girl climbing it. And luckily in this case that girl is Jen._

_Coach Clapp blew the whistle, and Jen began climbing the rope. Jen reaches the top and rings the bell._

_Jen jumps and is caught by her prince Dean._

(Back to real life)Rpov

So this is not that story either.

"Hale." Coach clapp called

And Jen is just a character in my journal.

Royce hopped down from the rope.

I walked up to Coach Clapp.

"I don't feel very well." I said

Clapp pointed to the rope.

As hard as I try, I'm no Jen.

Instead of climbing all the way too the top, I climbed half way.

"I can't do it, I just can't" I said

This is the story of how my private, personal journal became a best-seller.

* * *

My best friends Alice, and Bella.

"Hey Rose." they said

"Let's bounce, we can't be late for English." Alice said

"But we've got to save the planet first." Bella whined

"Isn't that a lot of ambition before lunch." I said

"The planet is a theater in Seattle and their gonna tear it down unless we something about it." Bella said handing me the flyers she was holding.

"I already did, I designed the posters." Alice squealed

"Yah Ali, but no one can read them" Bella said

"I was experimenting with cubism." Alice explained

"Well were going to be experimenting with detention if we don't get a move on." I said

"But what about my protest" Bella said

"Maybe we can save the planet along the way." I shrugged handing out flyers

I looked up and saw the group.

"Shit, populars." I groaned

There she was the dreaded _Erica_. Or in the real world Lauren.

A cheerleader so vile, her own cheerleaders got scared at the sound of her name.

(Jen's world)

_Erica entered the hall way with her clone cohorts Maria and Jessica._

(Real world)

Lauren walked up to me.

"Um" she said

"Rosalie" I said

"I was gonna say bitch." she laughed

Her cloans snorted.

"Sorry, do you want something?" I asked

"Yah, you to move your blocking my locker." she snorted

"Right, sorry" I said moving

"I heard tryouts are gonna be really intense" Maria said

"Are you guys trying out for cheerleading." I asked

"Duh, are you." Lauren asked

"I,uh" I stuttered

"No, that would be a good call for you." her and clones laughed

Risking life and limb Jen knew she had to destroy Erica and her clique of bitches, before they crushed every girls spirit.

(Jen's world)

"_If your not going to be nice than disappear." Jen said and with a wave of her hand Erica and her clique disappeared._

"_Jen, Jen, Jen, Jen, Jen" everyone chanted_

(Real world)

"Rosalie, is there something you'd like to share with the class." Ms. Chandler asked

"No" I murmured

"Then pay attention."

My other best friend Emmett chuckled beside me.

"Royce." Ms. Chandler said

Royce walked up to the front of the class.

"It's not very good."

Everyone but Emmett laughed. He just rolled his eyes.

Royce began to read the poem.

I have a secret does she too, the quiet girl I thought I knew.

Royce looked closer at the notebook.

That continuously makes me smile.

I wonder does she see me or just my mask.

Invisibility

I sighed and clapped along with the rest of the class, except for Emmett.

Then the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, have a nice weekend and remember your essays for the contest are due

Monday."

LUNCH

"Poetry, is there anything Royce can't do." I sighed

"Yah, write poetry." Emmett muttered

"Your just jealous." I said

"If I wanted to write that poem I could have." Emmett said

"Hey Alice, there's my brother." I giggled

"How do I look?" Alice asked quickly

"You look fine." I said

"Hey Rosalie, Emmett, Bella." Jasper greeted

"Alice." Jasper said kissing her hand.

"I'll see you guys later." he said as he went to sit with his band.

"I think I'm dead." Alice sighed

"I don't think so." I said

Alice has this HUGE crush on my twin brother ,Jasper. She thinks about him non stop

We all sat at our normal table.

" So sugar cookie pizza at my parents place" I asked

"of course." Emmett nodded

I looked over to the popular table. I saw Lauren and Royce making out.

Third person

Emmett stared at Rosalie adoringly.

"How does she not know I wrote that poem." he thought

"Aw look at Alice. She's so adorable. Maybe Rose will invite her over after work. Oh, yah Alice works with us. One of the very few reason I love the pizza shop" Jasper thought

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. I'll ask if I can go over to Rosalie's so I can stare at Jasper. Wait, I work with them, I love that pizza place. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper " Alice thought

"Hm I wonder if Edward likes me. I hope I can save the theater." Bella thought

"Bella's so pretty. I want to save the theater as well, I love that place" Edward thought

" Ha-ha, will he ever learn threats always work. You threaten to tell the school about his crush on his best friend Rosalyn or whatever her name is and he does your homework." Royce thought as he continued to make out with Lauren.

________________________________________________________________________Rpov At the pizza shop

"Dad, I'm going on break" I said

"k, are Alice, and Bella going on break too." Jasper asked

"Emmett's here what do you think?" I said

I walked from behind the counter to the usual table, pizza made of cookie dough in hand.

I sat down next to Emmett.

"Excuse me." Lauren called

"My life is some seriously messed up shit." I muttered

"Welcome to my world" Emmett muttered

"Have I seen you before." Lauren asked

"I'm Rosalie. I'm in all of your classes and lunch" I said

"Oh, I said no ice." Lauren yapped

(Jen's world)

_Jen picked up the cup a threw the contents all over Erica._

_(_Real World)

"I'm sorry let me get you another one." I said sweetly

I sat back down after giving the bitch her diet water. It's just normal water with diet written on the label.

"Saved you your favorite slices, the exact slice at 12:00." Emmett said

"Thanks."

"So girls only sleep over tonight." Alice asked

"Of course, so how many hours have you oggled my brother." I giggled

"I stopped counting." she said

"Wow" I said

AT the Hale house

"Damn it." I muttered

"What happened" Alice asked

"My printer's down" I said

"Doesn't Jasper have a printer" Alice asked

"Yah, giving you another oggling excuse." I laughed as we headed to Jasper's room

He was laying on his bed shirtless.

Then we heard a thump.

"Thanks Jazz you killed her." I joked

"Best dream ever." Alice said waking up

"What dream" Jasper asked

Alice turned to him and began giggling.

"Hey Alice there's a song I want to run by you." Jasper said

"I'm gonna leave before I throw up." Bella said leaving I followed her

"How about you email it to me, and I'll print it for you." Bella offered

"Thanks" I said

____________________________________________________(Rosalie's narration not pov)

And so the journey to my best selling journal begins.


End file.
